Darkstalker
Darkstalker is the first edition of Wings of Fire: Legends, starring Clearsight, Fathom, and Darkstalker. It is the true story of Darkstalker's past, describing who he really was. It is possible that there will be more special editions after this. The cover art was revealed on the Wings of Fire forums on February 16, 2016 by Tui T. Sutherland herself. There is a preview to this book at the end of Deserter and Talons of Power. Summary Three dragons. One unavoidable, unpredictable destiny. This is the beginning . . . of the end. In the SeaWing kingdom, a young prince learns he is an animus — capable of wonderful magic that comes with a terrible price. In the mind of a NightWing dragonet, a thousand futures unfold — and almost all of them, she knows, lead to disaster and destruction. And under three full moons and the watchful eyes of his NightWing mother and IceWing father, the most powerful dragon Pyrrhia will ever know is clawing his way out of his egg: Darkstalker, the dragon who will change the world forever. Long before the SandWing war, lifetimes before the Dragonet Prophecy . . . darkness is born. Dedication For Amanda, who is always wonderful, patient, funny, and brilliant -- thank you, thank you, thank you for everything. Plot Prologue The story begins with Prince Arctic brainstorming ideas in his room. He is talking with a first-circle IceWing that he forgets the name and identity of. Near the end of their conversation, he realizes it is Snowflake, the dragon his mother arranged for him to marry. They then go outside on the balcony and meet an incredibly talkative NightWing who is watching the sunset while trying to keep herself warm. She continuously complains about the cold and talks about how pretty everything is until Snowflake gets annoyed and leaves. Arctic is left alone with her, and she unintentionally introduces herself as Foeslayer. The two chat and flirt for a while, and after lots of complaining about the cold, Arctic enchants one of his diamond earrings to keep her warm and gives it to her as a gift, breaking the IceWing animus rule of only being able to use his magic once for a glorious gift to the whole tribe. Arctic later escapes the Ice Kingdom with Foeslayer (see Runaway). Trivia Edit * It is the third book to have a NightWing PoV, and the second book to have a SeaWing PoV. * Counting the prologue, it is the third book to have an IceWing PoV. * It is the second book with a hybrid in the front of the cover, the first being Sunny. * It is the first book with alternating points of view, the second being Runaway. * It is the only book with 5 POVs (Prince Arctic, Darkstalker, Prince Fathom, Clearsight, and Indigo.) * Darkstalker is the only book to have a post-epilogue. * Darkstalker is the first of two legends released, the second being Dragonslayer. * There was a Barnes & Noble exclusive edition with a foldout map of Pyrrhia (Darkstalker's time of Pyrrhia). Category:Books